sonicemeraldplexfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Ashura: RAMPAGE
Rules: *No godmoding. *Bad words are allowed. *No insulting other users. *Stick to the Story. Don't make it revolve around you. *No sexuality. *No more than 8 characters per player. (The ones with a name and then a / and then another name counts as one). *Have fun! Characters: *Ashura the Hedgehog - Hurricaden *Flare the Hedgehog - Hurricaden *Freezer the Hedgehog - Hurricaden *Sonic the Hedgehog - Hurricaden *Tails the Fox - MilesTailsPrower23 *Knuckles the Echidna - Ronnoc *Shadow the Hedgehog - Ronnoc *Silver the Hedgehog - MilesTailsPrower23 *Dr. Rewind - Hurricaden *Dr. Eggman - Ronnoc *Blaze the Cat - Ronnoc *Tikal the Echidna *Cream/Cheese *Chill/Splash - Hurricaden *Orbot -Ronnoc *Cubot - Ronnoc *Amy - Brian.mack97 *Milothix - Hurricaden *Badniks *Vector the Crocodile *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mighty the Armadillo *Charmy Bee *New character: Spin. Multipersonalitied hedgehog. SPECIAL. Only Admins can use this character. If you already have 5 characters, you can still use him. Good personality - Hurricaden Bad personality - MilesTailsPrower23 *Metal Sonic - Hurricaden *Tails Doll RP Start: Flare: Jeez, is it hot, or is it just me? Wait...I am fire...Kind of...So..The answer is it's just me. Tails: Technically, you are a fire hedgehog. Flare: Yeah, I guess you're right. Spin(Good): Guys! My bad personality is coming after me! Flare: Oh, crap! Spin(bad):grabs and throws flare on ground Flare: Ow! Spin(Good): Too late! Run! Flare: Sure, run when I'm getting beat down! Spin(Good): Oops! Spin(bad)youre not getting away makes an energy ball and throws it at spin Spin(Good): Ugh! Flare:*Picks up Good Spin* Run! Freezer: Hey...Guys....what's....up...? Flare: Shut up and run! Freezer: What....ever....dude....I'm....gonna....get...a....so--AAAHHHHH!!!! Flare: Idiot. Tails: hey spin say hello to my x tornado starts shooting at spin(bad) Spin(Good): *Turns into ball mode and tries to hit Bad Spin but collides) *Opens portal to Ashura's dimension* Flare/Spin(good)/Spin(bad)/Tails/Freezer: AHHHH! WE'RE GETTING SUCKED IN! tails:everyone grab on to the tornado Flare: Ok! Freezer: No thanks... Flare/Spin(Good): GRAB ON TO THE PLANE!!!! Freezer: Fine... Tails:get tranported to another dimension Flare: Where...Are we? ???: I believe you're in MY dimension. tails: who are you Ashura: I am Ashura. And I'm ALSO the one who will create the day of your death! BOSS BATTLE: Ashura 3...2...1...FIGHT! Ashura: How...did you defeat me...? Silver:we used teamwork Ashura: I....Will....Return....*Disappears* Spin(Good): He...Just disappeared... Flare: Yeah... Tails:so what are we doing here Flare: Dunno. Tails:well we got to find a way out of here silver any ideas Silver:well Silver:there is a way but we need three emeralds Flare: I have an emerald in my chest. Spin(Good): Heres one. Spin(Bad): Here's one. I want it back, though. And don't break it. Silver:alright get ready for chaos control(uses chaos crontrol) Silver:wait were are we this is not my future Flare: Whoa. Flare: From the looks of it, I'd say It's Eggman's "Future" Spin(Good): Silver, what did you do wrong? Silver:i dont know what happened it always takes me were i want to go Dr.Rewind: Halt! Sliver:who are you Dr.Rewind: I am Dr.Rewind, the nemesis of Ashura. And you are tresspassing in my base. So...Identify your selfs! Flare: I am Flare the Hedgehog Flare: I am Flare the Hedgehog Spin(Good): I am Spin. Spin(Bad): I am Spin...too... Freezer: I am Freezer...Do you have a soda... (Metal Sonic and Milothix appear) Milothix: Die...you....insignificant contraption! Metal Sonic: RIGHT BACK AT YOU. Tails:metal youre outmatched let us help you Metal Sonic: SCANNING...NAME:MILES PROWER. FORMERLEY CALLED TAILS. ALLIE OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. DESTROY. Tails:ahhhhh Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T! Dr.Rewind: That's it! ROBOTS! (Robots come and take everyone except Dr.Rewind prisoner) Tails:sonic that was a fail Sonic: Yeah... (Gets thrown in a cell) Silver:sonic you got anyway out of here Sonic: No.. Tails:well what about you flare and spin Flare/BothSpins: Same Tails:well lucky for you this fox snatched the keys from the robot Keys Detected in prisoners hand! (Gets Keys) Tails:those werent the keys those were to open my house Flare: Good. Now hurry! Robot: YOU ARE TO BE ROBOTICIZED. Flare: What the--NO! Tails:everyone jump the robot now *misses and door closes, lasers cover the ceiling and walls, floor turns sticky, weapons are destroyed* Spin(Good): He's good! Now what? Silver:well we can call the chaotix Metal Sonic: According to my sensors, he has shut down phone service. (Flare returns) Flare: YOU WILL ALL BE ROBOTICIZED FOR JUSTICE. NOW MOVE. Tails;sonic youre the hero think of something Tails:think Sonic: Too late. (Approaches Roboticizers) (Goes inside) Sonic: *Gulp* Tails:well its up to me to think of something and fast Tails:sonic try to trick metal Flare: Rewiring Circutry...Done. Metal Sonic: What are your orders, master? Dr.Rewind: Destroy Ashura the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic: Yes sir. Sonic: Oh no! (Roboticizers start) Sonic/Spin(Good)/Freezer: AHHHHH! (Roboticizers finish) Sonic/Spin(Good)/Freezer: What are your orders, master? Tails:no sonic spin and freezer and flare Tails:look flares circutry is not well i cann rewire Silver:tackles flare NOW Tails Tails;rewireing (Burns Tails) (Roboticizes Silver) (Everyone attacks Tails) Tails:x torrnado now X tornado: starts shooting the robots Tails: better get away starts running Robots: Don't...Leave...us...behind.... Tails what do you mean Robots: We're....Good.....Aren't we...? Tails: what you tried to turn me into a robot if it wasnt for the tornado id been a goner Robots: Can....we have a second chance....Plus....we're your friends... Tails:but if you try to hurt me i can do much worse alright were going on the blue typhoon Robots: Thank....You.... Blue Typhoon: lands Tails:ok guys get on Robots: Affirmative. Tails:do you guys have any memory of your past Robots: Searching....Affirimative. Robots: We were captured by Dr.Rewind after defeating Ashura, and we were roboticized. Tails:what about me Robots: You tricked the robot by taking your house keys instead of the real keys. Tails:i still need em nvm that who was that guy Robots: Which one? Tails;the one who roboticized you Robots: Dr.Rewind. Tails:who is he and what are his motives Robots: He is a good citizen, and he roboticizes bad people. Tails:but he roboticied you Robots: He THOUGHT we were bad. Tails:CHATTERS teeth he didnt have a right gets angryer Robots: Affirmative. WARNING! AIRSHIPS CLOSING IN. Tails:snaps whos could those ships be Robots: YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT. Tails:if he want a battle hell get one Robots: GOTCHA. (Roboticizer laser fires at tails.) (Hits Tails. Tails gets Roboticized.) Tails; have to be quicker than that looks at tails oh youve done it this time (Roboticizes legs) (Roboticizes torso) (Roboticizes arms) (Roboticizes head) Flare: TAILS HAS BEEN ROBOTICIZED. RETURNING TO BASE. Tails:whats going on Flare: Scanning. Roboticizing error. Fixing...Done. Tails:why am i roboticized Dr.Rewind: Robots! Report to my office immediatley! Tails:yes sir Tails:why did i say that (Gets to Dr.Rewinds office) Dr.Rewind: I need you to capture Ashura for me. Robots: Yes, sir! Tails:ashura maybe he can help me Dr.Rewind: Don't even think about it, slave. Tails:how does he know what im thinking Flare: BECAUSE YOU ARE A MOBIAN THAT WAS ROBOTICIZED BY HIM. Tails:ill do as you say for now Dr.Rewind: No, you evil fool! You'll do what I say FOREVER. Tails:you might be able to control me but im a smart fox Tails;wait did you say evil Dr.Rewind: Yes, I said EVIL. Tails:im not evil im just a eight year old fox Dr.Rewind: Prove it. Tails:i come from mobious and fight alongside the freedom fighters Dr.Rewind: ... Tails:we fight an evil person called eggman Category:Roleplay